


Lonely but not alone

by kirastorm



Series: Check space [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Kent isn't alone.





	Lonely but not alone

Kent and Kitt are sitting at their fire when Teyla arrives. She's carrying Torren and looks solemn.

"The elders are worried about you." Teyla says frankly, sitting on the ground next to him. Torren reaches out his hands to Kitt and squeals happily. 

"I don't know why. I think we've settled in just find. We work in the fields and gardens and fly the jumper for everything it is needed for and we eat well." Kent protests. "We are just fine." Kitt adds. "We have the warm fire and the warm tent and the warm bed."

"All of that is fine yes, you do very well at all the tasks we ask of you. But you are alone, just the two of you when the tasks are done. Unless it is a village event, and then you don't stay long." Teyla explains. "The elders think you should see someone socially." 

"Like have friends? I have friends! Ronon and us do stuff all the time. You and I do stuff! I have Kitt too!" Kent retorted. 

"Yes, I am the best and most wonderful friend." Kitt almost shouts. Kent and Teyla both wince. 

"And that is fine and true. But we are not the only people here. You keep to yourself when you should be learning to be one with us." Teyla soothes.

"I'll always be an outsider though. Same as Ronon. We might get close, but we'll never truly be Athosians. And maybe I'm not ready to give up my identity in that way yet. I'm still American, I'll always be American." Kent grumbles. 

"I understand this. We understand. Just think on the fact that you could do more, be more with us." Teyla says, and then she leaves.

"She does not understand." Kitt says. 

"I don't either." Kent admits. "Is there something wrong with me that I want to stay apart? It's only been 6.. what, 7 months? Seven months. I'm lonely but not lonely."

"You are the only earther here." Kitt points out. "That is the connection you are missing. You are not lonely, but you are lonely for home." 

 

~~~~~

Ronon arrives at their tent the next night carrying all his gear.

"The elders think we should date." He grunts, swinging his gear down.

"Date each other?" Kent asks.

"Probably not. One of the girls maybe?" Ronon says. "Anyway I thought we could share the hearth and then maybe they'll leave us alone."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Kent grins. 

"Yes, yes, it is the best plan." Kitt chirps. "Ronon is warm and gives good scritches. He may stay with us."

"Throw your stuff in the tent and get set up." Kent invites. 

"I just have my bedroll and my weapons. Not much." Ron0n replies. 

"Take some of my blankets." Kent suggests. When he was leaving Atlantis he took every blanket he came across and now has a bed composed of layer after layer of blanket and is about 4 inches tall. It's so plush and warm and snuggly, but he doesn't mind sharing.

~~~~~~

"You need more training." Ronon grunts at him one morning. "You only have basic hand to hand, and now that Atlantis is gone, you don't have the back up to make that ok. I'm gonna teach you how to fight." 

"How to fight dirty?" Kent asks. 

"That too." Ronon replies. "And when I'm done with you Teyla said she would teach you to staff fight."

"That is a lot of fighting." Kitt points out.

"It'll be good for him," Ronon tells her "You'll see."

~~~~~~

"Do you want me to show you how to throw knives and stuff?" Ronon offers, one night after a long day of work in the fields.

"That would be super cool." Kent replies. "Just not tonight."

Three of the village teenagers approach, hauling a large square thing.

"We have brought you a mattress, hand woven and made. To bless your joining and give you a place to share your joy." One of them squeaks, pushing the mattress forward.

"Ahh, thank you, thank you so much." Kent springs forward, and taking the mattress. "We feel very blessed, don't we Ronon?"

"Oh yes, very blessed." Ronon adds. 

The girls almost run away giggling. 

"Everybody thinks we're fucking now right?" Kent asks Ronon.

"They have for a while." Ronon admits.

"Well lets get this put in the tent and talk about fucking later." Kent orders

"So we are going to talk about fucking?" Ronon grins at him. 

"I don't want to hear talking about fucking." Kitt protests. "I don't want to hear fucking either!"

**Author's Note:**

> The barest hint of slash


End file.
